The Hogwarts Fox
by Chrination
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries, but here's my best shot. Due to a freak accident while letting loose some steam in Mount Myoboku, Naruto is accidentally thrown through space and time, landing in the Harry Potter world. See what friends he makes, and the trials he goes through. WARNING: Mentions of rape and pass abuse, also slash. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto, though I wish I did.

Naruto Uzumaki was _not_ having a good day. It had started off relatively ok, but had steadily gotten worse. The old bag from down the street had overcharged him for groceries again, and the shopkeeper in the square had refused to even _look_ at him when he had asked where the eggs were. Some jackass had tripped him, and another idiot called him a demon. Yeah. This day wasn't going to even be close to good.

You would think that after basically winning the Fourth Great Shinobi War, people would treat him a little better. Hell, after he had defeated Nagato, people had been treating him almost nicely! But no. People gave Sasuke all the credit, and had completely ignored his contribution in the war. Nevermind that he had _literally_ fought until his heart stopped being, and willingly worked with his old team-mate, who had shoved a freaking CHIDORI into his chest!

At first, he at least still had his friends. But Kakashi had once again started to focus more on Sasuke, and Sakura had reverted back to her old ways, once again starting to think that Sasuke shit out bricks of rainbows and unicorns. The rest of his friends had been the same as they always had, but that attitude threw itself right out the window after he told them of his greatest secret. After that, he was lucky if he could pass them on the street without getting a disgusted look thrown his way.

You see, Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's Number-One-Knuckleheaded-Ninja, was gay. He had known for a while, but had denied it up until he had seen Neji die. He tried to convince himself that he liked girls, and was in love with Sakura. He had ignored the feelings kissing Sasuke had brought on, and desperately repressed how hot he thought Kiba was when shirtless. But the moment he felt Neji go limp in his arms during the war, he knew the grief he felt was not for someone who was a friend, or maybe even a brother. It was for someone who you loved dearly, and wanted to be with. It was for someone you wanted to take on dates, someone to tell even your darkest secrets to, and someone to maybe even make love to. One of his greatest regrets was not admitting to himself that he liked Neji before he had died.

He had eventually worked up enough courage to tell his friends about his sexuality, but that had gone badly. The only ones who stuck by him now were Sia, (who just didn't give a shit) Iruka, (who considered him his son) and, surprisingly, Sasuke. Naruto thought for sure that he would beat the others to the when he told them, but he didn't even move. He had tucked his one hand into his pocket, smirked, and said, " No wonder you wore such bright colors, Dobe." His smirk promptly vanished when Naruto had burst into tears, threw himself at him, and used him as a living snot-rag/human tissue for the next hour. The only other people who besides them who had stuck with him were the Konohamaru corps, who didn't care if Aniki liked it up the ass (Konohamaru's words), Baa-chan, and the Ramen stand owners.

So, considering how much had been going on lately, while adding one really shitty day to the mix, it was pretty understandable when Naruto's naturally hot temper finally exploded. To give him credit, he had managed to wait until he had reversed-summoned himself to Mount Myoboku and found a deserted forest before he let himself go. And when I say go, I mean _go_. Towering trees flew in all directions, earth rising in a tsunami in face of the power being exerted. The wind howled in the sky, dirt compacting due to the pressure of the chakra pushing down on it. It was a complete _cyclone_ of power. And it stopped as abruptly as it started. The trees fell to the ground, and the dirt settled with a cloud of dust. The wind gently stopped in its ferocity, and the dirt gave a sigh of relief when the pressure vanished. The biggest thing that had happened though was this: Naruto was no longer in the clearing he had created. In fact, he was no longer even in the Elemental Countries at all, or even anywhere near it!

You see, all that power plus the fact that you were in a pocket dimension equaled one thing. An incredibly mixed up math equation, with enough variables to make the even the smartest person's head spin. So, in other words, a giant mess.

I know it short! I just wanted to see what you thought of my writing before I continue, even though there isn't much to go by. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, though I wish I did.

Very, very far away from the Elemental Countries, across _hundreds_ of different dimensions and times, Severus Snape was in a _fantastic_ mood. All of the little dunderheads had boarded the train, off to be spoiled like the brats they were. The biggest brat of all, Harry James Potter, was surely being doted on by his relatives by now, not to be dealt with until the next school year. He could finally relax in his dungeons, and maybe even indulge himself with a glass of Firewiskey or two.

He strode determinedly up to the door of his quarters, intent on doing just that. With a flick of his hand and a muttered spell, the door to his chambers gave way, finally letting him in to relax. He strode past his couch, stepped over the blonde-haired brat on the floor, and- _wait. Blonde-haired brat?_

He whirled back around, wand at the ready, and observed the stranger currently napping on his rug. He was of slim build, dressed in foreign, tight-fitted clothing. His shaggy blond hair reached down to his shoulders, and there was a strange metal plate with a stylized leaf on it strapped onto his forehead. Three peculiar marks branded his cheeks, and his arm was for some reason wrapped in bandages. Long lashes surrounded beautiful blue eyes, and his eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. Hold on a second. Blue eyes?

Severus jumped back quickly, realizing the boy was awake. Before he could take another step, however, the stranger was in front of him, some type of knife held up to his throat. Asian word flowed out of his mouth, but Severus had no idea of what he was saying. The stranger gestured impatiently with the knife, accidentally nicking the side of Severus's neck. The stranger's eyes widened a bit, before he lowered the knife, his expression looking somewhat guilty. Severus calmingly held a hand up, and took a slow step back. The boy watched him cautiously, tensing slightly when he raised his wand and spoke a translation spell. He stared at the boy shrewdly, slightly impressed when he met his glare head-on.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my rooms?"

The boy's guilty expression turned irritated, and he snapped, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and how the hell should I know! One minute I was blowing off some steam, and the next I'm wakin' up to your ugly mug staring at me. Where am I, anyways?"

If possible, Severus's expression went even more sour, angry at being talked to in such a way by a child. Deciding to let it pass, he said, "You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Severus Snape, the potions professor. Now follow me, as it is prudent for the Headmaster to be informed of this unfortunate development." With that, he strode past Naruto and back into the corridor, robes billowing menacingly.

Naruto made a face at his retreating form, and caught up with one leap. If Severus was startled at the show of strength, he certainly didn't show it. Naruto was surprisingly quiet during the trip to the Headmaster's office, his brow furrowed in thought. Had he not answered Severus's question earlier, Severus might have thought he was a mute.

After a short walk through some hallways and up a couple of stairways, they finally reached the statue guarding the Headmaster's office. Severus practically spit the password, which was Lemon Drops, and stepped onto the top stair as it started turning up. He ignored Naruto's sound of wonder, and instead focused on making sure that he did not make a fool of himself by losing his balance. When the stairway reached the top, he stormed into Dumbledore's office, not waiting for Naruto.

The Headmaster looked up from the paperwork he was doing, and smiled brightly at Severus, sparing Naruto a curious glance. "Ah, Severus my boy. Who's your friend? Also, would either of you care for a lemon drop?"

Severus sneered down at him, and glared at the bowl of yellow candy being offered. Naruto had no problem popping up beside Severus, and happily taking one. "No Albus, I would not like a lemon drop. And that's what I am here to ask you. This boy suddenly appeared in my rooms, completely bypassing the anti-apparition wards. What is the meaning of this?"

Dumbledore stared at Naruto, interest in his eyes. He stood up from behind his desk and walked around the front of it, studying Naruto. "Curious, curious indeed", he muttered to himself. He looked Naruto up and down, studying something that seemingly only he could see. "Tell me boy, do you come from the village of Konoha, in the Land of Fire?"

Naruto looked surprised for a second, and then grinned boldly, startling Severus. "Yep! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, strongest ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

Both men were shocked by his declaration. Severus was aghast that people could actually use children in their military force. Granted, he looked to be about 18, but it had to have taken years to gain the speed and strength he had displayed to Severus. There was no way of telling how long the boy had been a ninja without asking him. Dumbledore, on the other hand, was amazed that he had gotten to meet one of the legendary ninja from legends long forgotten. They were said to be great warriors, capable of performing astonishing feats with their magic, which they called chakra. They could destroy mountains with just a few hand gestures, and control the very elements. Some were even capable of copying perfectly whatever they had seen, while others were called gods thanks to the powers in their eye. Now that Dumbledore thought about it, those with that eye only came from the legendary Uzumaki clan, which Naruto claimed to be descended from.

"Pardon me," he asked, " but do you happen to know anyone in your clan with the Rinnegan?"

He wasn't expecting for Naruto's expression to turn sad, and his smile to turn bitter. He couldn't help but wince at the sad tone he used when he finally answered. "The only person I knew with a true Rinnegan was named Nagato Uzumaki. He was an orphan from the village of Amegakure, who's parents were killed right in front of him. Mine were too, but I was too young to remember it. Anyway, he got all hell bent on peace, and created an organization called the Akatsuki to help achieve it. In the end, Akatsuki went corrupt and started hunting down individuals called Jichuuriki so they could have world domination. That didn't end well for them, especially since my village killed several of them, and I took down a few myself. The only person left with a Rinnegan is my best friend Sasuke, though he only has one in his left eye." Naruto's smile brightened suddenly. "Sasuke acts like a real bastard, but he's actually a big softie on the inside! Even though he threw a hissy-fit once and tried to kill me a bunch of times, it's all good now!"

Severus and Dumbledore were both disturbed by how calmly Naruto talked of killing and being killed. Dumbledore decided to wrap it up for now, and have Naruto get some rest. "Alright boys, I think that's enough for now. Naruto, you will be sleeping in Severus's quarters. We will talk more tomorrow." With that, he waved them out, easily ignoring Severus's toxic glare

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review! I didn't feel like explaining Nagato's backstory, so I hope you know it. Anyway, bye.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry! I've just been so busy, I've been putting it off. I love you all!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto trudged after Snape, this time way less thoughtful than before. He chattered away happily, ignoring Snape's less than complimentary comments on his intelligence, or lack thereof. He talked about Dumbledore's beard, the moving stairways, the talking pictures, and even Snape himself. Apparently Dumbledore's beard was super cool, it would suck to fall of a stairway, the portraits were creepy and, now that Snape tuned in, he was a huge bastard with a stick shoved so far up his ass it impaled his brain.

"What was that!" Snape whirled around, glaring furiously. He glowered darkly at Naruto, waiting for him to speak up. He completely ignored the way Naruto flinched back a bit, his eyes widening slightly with surprise and a hint of hurt before he could stop it.

Naruto jerked up his chin, a defiant look on his whiskered face. "You heard me, Bastard! Watcha do, get a broom shoved up your ass my an angry lady or something? It wouldn't surprise me, with your personality. Kami, you're almost as bad as Sasuke was when I first met him!"

Severus drew himself up angrily, his lip curling up into a sneer. " I have no idea of this Sasuke person you speak of, but judging by the tone of your voice, I'm going to assume that was not a compliment. On another note, should you ever talk to me like that again, I will have your miniscule brain pickled on my shelves before you can even blink."

He was not expecting the grim smile that came across Naruto's face, or the bitter bark of laughter that came from him. Naruto went on to say " I'd honestly like to see you try. You don't know who you're dealing with, do you? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, one of the strongest ninja in the shinobi world. I have killed ninja with decades of more experience than I have, and I have defeated monsters you couldn't even begin to imagine."

With that, he disappeared. Severus tensed, feeling a presence appear behind him. "I could kill you too, you know. All it would take is a quick jab, and you'll be gone," a deep voice ghosted over his ear, sending shivers down his spine and causing a warmth in his cheeks. As abruptly as the presence was there, it was gone, and Naruto was once more in front of him.

He smiled again, this one even darker than his last. "Do you see now, what I am, and what I can do to you if I wanted to. You're probably afraid of me now, you probably don't want to be around me anymore. You'll leave me all alone like the others, though for entirely different reasons." The last part was said in a whisper, mostly to himself if judging by the far off look in his eyes.

Severus regarded him carefully, not sure how to act. Finally he sighed and said, " Mr. Uzumaki, I do not fear you, nor will I leave you, especially since it is apparently my job to make sure you do not get into any trouble. Besides, I have met men much scarier than you."

With that, he turned away and strode down the corridor towards his room. He pretended he didn't hear Naruto's soft 'Thank you' , or the way he sniffled wetly. When Naruto caught up with him, he chose not to mention the way that Naruto's eyes gleamed with tears, or how he caught the edge of Severus's cloak between his index finger and thumb, and didn't let go until they finally reached Severus's rooms.

Severus had a feeling that Naruto normally didn't ever show such weakness, and the only reason he was doing so now was due to stress/emotional exhaustion. Considering that he had shown up in a strange world with no idea how he got there, coupled with the fact that there seemed to be a weight pressing down on his shoulders, it was pretty understandable. Snape had been the head of Slytherin house and a spy long enough to be able to hone the ability of reading people, and he already picked up quite a lot of things from Naruto already. Judging by the signals he was getting, despite how incredibly well hidden they were, Severus had a feeling his life had not been a happy nor easy one. So, Severus was perfectly happy with letting him hold on to the edge of his cloak. He was not a complete bastard after all, contrary to what many others thought. Most of that was an act he put up for the students, anyway.

They finally arrived at the door to his quarters, and Naruto released his cloak. Severus spoke the password ( Nightshade) and the door swung open, allowing them entry. Severus made his way inside, Naruto following behind him, looking curiously at everything. Severus turned around to Naruto with a glare, pointedly ignoring how he jerked his hand back from touching a small figurine that sat on one of Severus's tables.

"This arrangement shall be temporary, just until a room can be set up for you. You shall sleep in the guest room, which is right across from mine. I do not have any clothing of for a person your size, though I will be willing to transfigure some for you if you truly need it. Headmaster Dumbledore will undoubtedly be taking you shopping for a new wardrobe soon, so that will probably not be necessary. Breakfast will be served at 7:30, if you wish to eat in the morning. I expect you will be able to take care of yourself for lunch, and dinner will be served at 6:30. You are able to explore as you wish, though there are some rooms out of bounds. Mainly, mine and my potions lab. Any questions?"

Naruto shook his head tiredly, his eyes turning a foggy blue with fatigue. He was used to staying up for days at a time, because you had to be if you were a ninja. But he had not slept for days before blowing off some steam and was already tired when he headed to Mount Moyoboku, though he was too angry to really care. Now that he'd had a chance to wind down a little bit, he couldn't help but be exhausted, and it was only force of will that kept him from plopping face down on the carpet for a nap.

Severus seemed to sense this and turned around, gesturing for him to follow him down a hallway. There were three doors on the left side of the hallway, and two on the right. Severus stopped to open one, which turned out to be a linen closet. Severus pulled out a thick comforter that he proceeded to shove in Naruto's arms. The next door he opened was the guest bedroom on the right, and Naruto followed him in. It was a nice sized bedroom, bigger than his at any rate. There was a sheeted four poster bed shoved against one wall, a small nightstand with an oil lamp on top right next to it. A fireplace sat on the wall to the right of the bed, and a huge wardrobe was on the left, right next to a door. On the wall opposite the bed, there was a tall bookshelf, and two cozy little chairs with a small table in between them. There were no windows, since they were in the dungeons.

Severus waved his wand and lit up the fireplace, warming the room almost instantly. He turned around to Naruto. "You are free to hang up your jacket in the wardrobe, and there are shelves inside to put your sandals and pants away. That door is a door to a small bathroom, if you wish to use it. There are extra toothbrushes in a cabinet above the sink, and supplies in the shower if you wish to have one. Good night, Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto stared wide eyed at his back as he left the room, and barely remembered to mumble a good night in return. The only person to ever offer him such hospitality was Iruka sensei, and that was only once in a blue moon. The thought of a complete stranger letting him bed down with minimal protest was practically impossible in Naruto's mind. Granted, Severus had been ordered to keep him, but he could have easily let him sleep with a blanket on the floor and not give him a bed at all. It would have been fine with Naruto to do so, or to even sleep on the couch. But Severus had given him a whole room to himself, and was even willing to feed him!

Naruto couldn't stop the heat rising in his cheeks, or the warm feeling in his chest as his heartbeat picked up the pace. This wasnt supposed to be happening, as he had just met the man for Kami's

sake! Severus was probably twice his age anyway! There was no way for it to happen! But Naruto couldn't stop it. He thought of the way Severus had told him he didn't fear him, and how he opened up his home to him. How he didn't flinch in surprise when Naruto showed off his strength, as most civilians tended to do. Naruto was always quick to have a crush on someone, and when he did, it was relentless. He had "fallen" for Sakura for years after a short act of kindness, and for Neji when he went after Sasuke with him, though he denied it until it was too late. Now that the person who offered him a kindness even greater than Sakura's was actually of the gender he preferred, he had it _bad_.

"Damnit Naruto," he muttered to himself, " Why the hell do fall for someone so easily! Oh well, guess there's no stopping it now, is there. Ugh, I could go for some ramen." Naruto had long ago learned that there were some things that just could not be stopped, or changed. Some things could, like the attitude of the villagers, but others couldn't. Like his crushes. Naruto would just have to make sure this crush had no idea what his feelings were. Considering how much Severus had picked up from him already, ( Yes, he had noticed the man analyzing him, but was too tired to really care. He wasn't completely stupid) it was going to be a challenge. Well, Naruto Uzumaki was always up for a challenge!

Now that Naruto got a second look, that bed looked really comfortable. He trudged tiredly to it, and spread out the comforter on top. He shed his ninja pouches, and threw them on the night stand. The clothes and chainmail he tossed on the floor, though his headband went with his pouches on the night stand. The sandals were kicked off and under the bed, while his boxers stayed on. He crawled into the bed and burrowed under the covers, loving the feeling of being in kind of a den. He was fox like, after all. His last thought was, " Hmmm. I could get used to this." With that, Naruto Uzumaki fell asleep for the first time in this strange, new land.

On the other hand, Severus Snape was wide awake, and nursing a good glass of brandy. He was used to complete solitude, and the fact that another person was in his rooms disturbed him greatly. He wanted to make sure the boy was settled down, but his pride would not let him get up and go see. He was the greasy git of Hogwarts! He did not randomly go and make sure strangers were sleeping all right, especially ones that invaded his quarters! But his curiosity got the better of him and he sat his brandy on the side table, scowling at himself. He walked down the hallway to the guestroom, and peered curiously in.

In the dim light of the fire, all he could make out was a thick head of golden hair. There was a strange, almost purring sound emitting from the bundle under the blanket, and Severus couldn't help but creep in. He carefully stepped over the clothes on the floor and stood at the side of Naruto's bed. Severus couldn't stop himself, and gently reached out to run his fingers over a thick blond lock. He turned around and tread softly out the door, making sure to close it softly behind him. He was completely unaware of the bright blue eyes set in a blushing whiskered face watching him.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus sat up in bed, not entirely sure why. The clock on the side table only said 3:13, so it couldn't have been time to get up yet. His questions were answered when he heard a whimpering sound coming from the room across from his, though it took him a second to remember that there was another person sharing his quarters with him. When he did, he immediately jumped his feet and hurried to the next room, barely remembering to grab his wand on the way out.

It had been three days since Naruto had appeared on the floor of his quarters, and those three days had been the best Severus had had in a long time. A very long time. When he had woken up on the first day after Naruto arrived, and he had forgotten Naruto was there. Therefore when he had found him making breakfast in the kitchen on the first morning there, he had tried to stun him. Luckily, Naruto had danced out of the way and took the accidental attack in stride. For the rest of the day, Naruto helped him out in his potions lab. The second and third day had been entirely different. The second day he and Naruto went shopping for clothing, but Naruto had refused to even touch the robes Severus pointed out. He had called them ' as ugly as Lee's spandex covered ass' and had then proceeded to mutter darkly in Japanese. Severus had gotten out of there before Malkin decided to castrate him with a rusty spoon. On the third morning, Severus had woken up to Naruto tying him up with some strange type of wire, and he had then been taken on an all day picnic. After he had stopped trying to hex Naruto's nether regions off once he was free, it was actually quite a nice day. During all that time, Naruto had not once showed any negative emotion, and Severus could not read any more off of him. He had thought that Naruto might slip in his sleep or something, but the sounds he was making were making it seem like he was being killed.

Severus cursed when he stubbed his toe on the doorframe on the way out, but didn't let that deter him. He slammed open the door to Naruto's room and quickly scanned for intruders, and finding none, turned his attention to the bed. Naruto was curled up in a ball on his side, the sheets fisted in his grasp. His brow was scrunched up and soaked with sweat, and small whimpering noises mixed with words poured from his lips. Severus hesitantly walked closer, and started to be able to make out what was coming from Naruto's mouth. "No, please no. 'm sorry, didn' mean ta! Stop! I be good, me promise! No! Please! **No!** " The last word was said in a shout, and a few tears leaked from the corners of Naruto's eyes. Severus couldn't stop himself and leapt forward, shaking Naruto's shoulders and calling out his name.

Naruto was scared. He was younger, and was running through an ally in the Red-light district with some stolen food when he had accidently stepped on a man's foot. Before he could react, the man had ripped him off the ground by his collar and threw him into a wall, making him drop his bread. The man bared his teeth at him and drunkenly slurred, " Ya think ya can jus' step on ma shoes anytime ya wan's ta, huh Demon boy. Ya owe me some compenshashion nows, Little Fox brat! " The man pinned Naruto's arm down with his foot, and fumbled to get his pants off with his free hands. He reached down to drag Naruto into a kneeling position, completely ignoring his apologies and pleas for mercy. He gripped himself in his hand, and thrust inside of Naruto's mouth. His moan was cut short, however, to be replaced with a shout of pain. Naruto had done the one thing scared, threatened animals would do: he bit down. Hard. The next thing Naruto knew, the man had yanked him up by his shirt collar and was shaking him by his neck. He wouldn't stop! His world started to blur around him, and he could hear someone calling his name. He had to stop the shaking! He had to! Half-way between sleep and consciousness, Naruto's reflexes took over for him completely. Before he could even register his surroundings, he had whoever was shaking him on the ground with a hand around their neck. It took a few seconds for Naruto to be fully aware, but when he did, he jerked his hand back and wound up straddling the person he had pinned. Naruto gripped his hand, and blue eyes stared horrified into glazed black ones.

Severus's face was bright red and his eyes were barely able to focus. There were already bruises forming around his throat in the shape of Naruto's hand and raspy breaths left his lips. His hair spread around his face in a dark halo, and his hands lay limply by his sides. His eyes finally focused on Naruto's watery blue, and watched in dazed fascination as his lips trembled as he spoke. " Severus, I'm sorry. I-I didn't know it was you! I would never-could never- I-I." He cut himself off with a sob and raised his arms to cover his face with his hands, seemingly forgetting for the moment that he was straddling Severus.

Normally Severus would be furious by now, and sneering at such a display of emotion. But most of that was a show put on for the students anyway, and the small part of him that usually would have sneered was stomped down in concern as to what caused Naruto to have such a reaction. With the furious part, well, strangulation was something minor compared to some of the torture he had gone through as a Death Eater, so he wasn't that angry. Besides, from the way Naruto was crying his heart out on his lap , he couldn't force himself to be angry anyway. He slowly lifted his hand from the floor and set it gently on top of Naruto's head to ruffle his hair, completely unaware of what it meant for Naruto. He was thus confused when Naruto abruptly stopped crying, a red -rimmed, watery blue eye peeking out from behind calloused tan fingers to peer wide-eyed at him.

The only people who had _ever_ ruffled Naruto's hair were his truly precious people, and even then it was an extremely rare occurrence. Jiji had done it once when he was a young kid when he had successfully pulled his first prank, and so had Old-Man Ichiraku when Naruto had told him his ramen was the first good thing he had ever eaten. Iruka had done it when Naruto had finally got that stupid Henge down, followed by Kakashi after he had managed to get a really good hit on him in a spar. Tsunade did it one day when he was declared healed after a really bad mission ending, and the last person to had done it was his Papa when he met him while fighting Pain a few years ago. (Yes, Naruto knew that calling his Dad "Papa" was childish, but he had been calling whoever was his father that since he was young. At least he hadn't actually vocalized the name when he had actually met his father, and had stuck to the traditional "Dad".) Sasuke had poked his forehead before when he had sleepily called him Aniki after Sasuke had woken him from a nap, and in a lot of ways that was way more special than a head ruffle considering who and where it originated from. Anyway, for Naruto such a gesture of affection and comfort meant the world to him, and he wasn't entirely sure he should be letting a man he had just met a few days ago perform such a precious action. But it felt so nice and comforting, Naruto ignored the voices inside his head screaming at him to stop and let his body relax as he slumped forward so he was practically laying on Severus.

For a minute before they subsided, his head was a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. 'What was wrong with him, Damn it! He was a ninja, for Kami's sake; he had more control of his emotions than this, and he should be strong enough to push back his tears! He wasn't supposed to be cuddling up to a man he had only met a few days ago, slight crush be damned! He was able to easily go toe-to-toe with several s-class nin at once, and had the capability to take down a god, for fucks sake. He was supposed to have better control of his emotions than this. He was only this comfortable with Sasuke, and that was only after being best friends with him for about seven years.' But with Sasuke so busy training and his friends not his friends anymore, he was a bit starved for physical affection and was willing to take it from where he could get it. The only real physical affection he got now a days was when Iruka would take time to come by and make him dinner, and even then he would be lucky if Iruka gave him a pat on the arm. But if Severus went in for a forehead poke or kiss, all bets were off; Severus would lose a finger! The only people allowed to do those two incredibly special actions were his Oba-chan and his Aniki! (Kami, he sounded childish).

Severus tensed for a second when Naruto draped himself on his chest, but forced himself to relax when he felt Naruto sigh and let his entire body get heavy on top of Severus. He resisted the urge to buck Naruto off of him, and instead gently put his hand on the back of Naruto's head, focusing on making his breathing steady. Soon enough, the small hitches in Naruto's breathing faded away and he laid on Severus in silence. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, not one of them speaking a word to the other. They were too afraid to break the moment.


End file.
